This competitive renewal application requests 5 additional years support for 5 post-doctoral trainees in cerebrovascular disease (stroke) to complete a 2 year fellowship. The program's mission is to develop neurologists to become clinician-scientists in cerebrovascular disease. Stroke is the number one cause of adult disability; effective treatments are urgently needed. The specific aims of the training program are to: (1) provide opportunities for the study of clinical research in stroke; (2) provide trainin in laboratory investigation of cerebrovascular disease. The last 5 years of funding under the T32 Training Grant has resulted in significant growth in our stroke program on many fronts. Continued funding for another 5 years would therefore allow us to: 1) provide uninterrupted growth of our research mentoring program for stroke fellows; 2) train ethnically diverse researchers and physician-scientists who will make an impact on treating cerebrovascular disease. Our overall goal is to help accomplish improved care of stroke patients by mentoring clinician-scientists who will dedicate their careers to investigating the pathophysiology and epidemiology of cerebrovascular disease and the application of this knowledge to new therapeutic advances. Faculty mentors have been carefully selected to provide a multidisciplinary training experience in cerebrovascular disease. Potential trainees must have completed a neurology residency and demonstrate a commitment to a career carrying out research in cerebrovascular disease.